1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional general digital still camera generates a color image signal by irradiating light focused by a focus lens onto a photographing element such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. Recently, a photographing apparatus including an optical system having a lens array formed of a microlens group arranged on a single plane between a lens and a photographing element has been suggested. The photographing apparatus is referred to as a plenoptic photographing apparatus.
Technologies to freely determine the depth of field by reconfiguring an image obtained by an optical system, to facilitate application to a 3D image, to focus with parallax, and to increase resolution, by using the plenoptic photographing apparatus, are well known.